fanondigimonfandomcom-20200213-history
Roleplay: The darkness in ones heart...
This is a roleplay to find out what happened to the now missing Khaos Desuske how the adventure goes comes down to you. I hope you have fun. [[User:Memphis the light|'I will']] [[User Talk:Memphis the light|'never']] fade... 02:37, November 18, 2010 (UTC) People may begin joining in and roleplaying. The prolugue will slowly be revealed by me and Hikaru. So enjoy yourselves and have fun roleplayping! Rules *No trolls *Keep swearing in check *No sexual content, standard kiss and flirt is ok *No vandals *No trolling *Keep the story in a decent plot *Have fun Characters Heroes: *Khaos Desuske (Memphis the light) *Hikaru Yami (Hikaru) *Unitamon (Hikaru) *Michael Konaka and Dorumon.(White) *Christine Adelaide and Renamon. (White) *Kumicko Mai "Shirenya" Mazuri (2315) *Awesparkimon (2315) *Endac Dragonbane (SHADOW THE HEDGHOG)(fyi he uses the Digimon Frontier digimon form. the spirit evolution thing) *Ken Desuske (Memphis the light) Nuetral: * Justin Heumari and Minupismon (nuetral/good) (User:Gale) Villian: *Derukamon (Memphis the Light) Prologue (Khaos is seen running towards an apartment carrying what appears to be candy) Khaos:... Hopefuly she will like these and accept them. I just want to see her smile around me for once! (Gets to the apartment complex and rings the bell) Khaos: *takes in a deep breathe and exhales* Here goes nothing. Hikaru:(opens the door a bit)Hello?Who is it? Khaos: It's me Hikaru! *big grin* Hikaru:(opens door a the way and crosses her arms)Oh,it's you.What do you want Khaos? Khaos: *blushes* Well it's your birthday today and well I just came here to give you a present. I can't forget your birthday. *laughs* Hikaru:At least that is something you still remember. Khaos: Um *oblivious to the remark* Well um I... I hope ... you like it... and I hope you can go out with me sometime.... something small?... *shyly said* Hikaru:Do you know how long I waited for you? Khaos: *his face lights up* You mean it! You waited all this time for me to ask you out! Hikaru:No.I was in the mood for some candy and then you showed up. Khaos: Oh.... Um... ok.. *face goes down a bit* ... Here you go Hikaru.... *hands out the box so that she can take it,* I... I'm glad I could help you with that... Hikaru:Yeah,well thanks and all that.(Grabs the box)You can go now. Khaos: *turns his back on her* Your... Your welcome Hikaru... *shivering a bit, his face hidden in darkness* Hikaru:Hey! Khaos: *not looking at her* Yes... Hikaru:Turn around first! Khaos: *turns around his head down* What is it... Hikaru:(Gets a piece of candy out of the box and hand it to him)This is your tip for the candy. Khaos: *without looking at her* Thank you.... *takes it and bolts, off tears flying* Chapter 1 (1 year later) (In school)﻿ Endac: i wonder where Takuya is.......hmm........i just wanna hang out with some one......oiy (with ichael and Christine) Michel: (runs to her) Mornin' sweetie! Christine: Oh! Umm, hey Michael. Michael: You look nice. Christine: I look awful...all the time. (Ken walks up to them) Ken: Yes you do look awful all the time. *frowning* Micheal: (glares) Don't talk about her that way. Christine: ... Ken: Like I care what anyone else thinks. Michael: (punches him) Christine: (hears the bell) Let's just go Micheal. Micheal: If that's what you want. (looms over Ken) Heh, have a nice day. (in a big city) Justin: *sigh* School's for losers. *gets grabed by 2 cops and dragged back to school* 'Course Endac: *walking through the empty halls* heh i remember going through middleschool.........good thing i'm not actually enrolled here............hmm *a little panther with Red Dragon Wings and fire surrounding his paws and his tail with a fiery mane down its back too it's tail* Panthagermon, search out Justin, go. Pathagermon: got it *runs off* (back with Michael and Christine) Michael: (walking down the hallway) Christine, why do you put up with stuff like that? Christine: (walking with him) Because it's true. But why do you tell people I'm better than I am? Michael: Heh, because it's true. Christine: ... (Ken is seen at his locker) Ken: *looking at a picture of Khaos*..... Where are you brother?... (Somewhere in the schoolgrounds with Hikaru) Hikaru:(Looks at her surrounds)I hope he's not here. Unitamon:(Pops out her backpack)All is well my lady.Please enjoy the day. Hikaru:I can't Uni.Not while he's still out there. (Ken closes his locker and sees Hikaru) Ken: Ohh Hikaru good to see you. *smiles* Hikaru:Ahh!(Get back in there Uni!)(Pushes Unitamon back in the bag and turns to Ken)Uh,hi Ken.Nothing to see here,haha...(Smiles) Ken: *crosses his arms and chuckles* Ok... anyways how are you? Hikaru:I'm alright.Thanks for asking. Ken: Great to hear! *a picture falls from his bookbag near Hikaru* Hikaru:(Picks up the picture and looks at it)Is he still missing? Ken:... *looks down and rubs his arm*.... Yeah, it's been a year today.... and on your birthday too.... Hikaru:I'm so sorry for you and your folks.It must be hard. Ken: I've learned how to deal with it... My folks have already given up.... so yeah..... Hikaru:How sad.And I guess I might had something to do with all this. Ken:.... No this is not your fault... You didn't see him that day either.... good seeing you again Hikaru.... *walks off and slams his fist into his locker as he walks past it* Unitamon:(Pops out of her bag)That boy looks like he still misses his brother,my lady. Hikaru:He does.If only he know what really happened.Come on Uni.Let's get moving. Unitamon:Yes my lady. (Outside) Ken:...... I need to get out of here, *takes out digivice* Digi gate open! *a rift opens and Ken walks through it* Hikaru:(Sees Ken walking into a rift)(He's a digidestined too?) (Digiworld) Ken:...... At least here I can be free from that burden. *looks at his digivice* (Back at the real world,and Hikaru sees the rift closing) Hikaru:I better follow.Ken has no idea what's there.(Runs though the rift) Unitamon:Wait for me my lady!(Follows her) (Digiworld) Ken: *digivice beeps*.... Something is coming? Hikaru:(Runs out the rift and bumps into Ken and falls on her butt)Ooofff! (they hear a girl scream) Ken: *groans* Ouch... Hikaru?.... Huh? *hears the scream* Someone in trouble? Christine: Help!!! Ken: That voice?.... Hikaru come on! *runs towards the scream* Hikaru:Wait for me! Unitamon:My lady! Michael: Hold on!!! (Christine is hanging on to a cliff) Christne: Help!!! Ken: You two again? What are you doing here!? Hikaru:Nevermind that!She needs help! Michael: Christine, hold on!!! Christine: I-I can't! (slips and falls) Michael: CHRISTINE!!! Christine: Aaaaah! (caught by a flash of yellow) Hikaru:What the? Ken:..... More digidestined. *sighs and crosses his arms* Hikaru:You okay? ???: Are you alright? Christine: I-I.....huh? (a yellow, fox like Digimon is standing over her) Christine: Who...who are you? ???: Renamon. You said you needed help, Christine, so I came. Michael: And just how do you know her name? Renamon: You kept shouting it every five seconds. Hikaru:So I'm not the only one. Ken: More digidestined... *looks away annoyed* Hikaru:How are you a digidestined,Ken? Ken: *frowns* I am a spirit guardian... my other form is called Tedrandomon... Hikaru:Wow. Unitamon:My lady!(Lands on her shoulder) Hikaru:And this is my partner. (back with Justin) Justin: Nobody will ever understand me. Exept you Minupismon Minupismon: Master, I sense Pathagermon coming. Shall I destroy him? Justin: *looks up at his digimon* Let me hear what he wants first. (Digiworld) Ken:..... *quiet and moody* I wanted to come here to find some peace and I end up getting tailed... *grumbles* Hikaru:Sorry Ken.Its just,for a year now I thought I was the only one. Ken: *Looks away* Whatever.... Just don't go thinking you can call on me for whatever reason here. Hikaru:It's not that,Ken.(Grabs his hand)We need to leave now before he finds us. Ken: *confused* Huh? Who is going to find us?... If you are talking about the tamer killer he is just an urban digi legend. Hikaru:(Shakes head scared)He's not!He almost killed me a year ago! Ken: .... You aren't kidding huh? Alright let's go then... not that I am scared or anything.